Erotic and Tragic
by its just boris
Summary: Warning - Story contains heavy adult material, Lesbians, deaths and violence. Make sure you are 18 or over before reading. Two mysterious ladies stalks and follows Diana after she defeats a few supervillains. A two part story with the first part focusing on Diana and the second part focusing on Hawk girl.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Justice League or any of its characters.

* * *

Multiple police sirens can be heard catching Diana's attention as she was on her way home.

*Don't tell me..another attack?* the amazon said to herself.

Sure enough a dozen or so police cars drove pass her moments later. The amazon wastes no time and heads into a nearby ally to change her cloths. Diana is starting to like living a normal life in the city, only downsize is she would have to be the first to respond to any local threats since only major threats would alert the justice league up at the space station.

*This is getting annoying, a second attack on the same day* angrily whispered Diana.

Two officers were thrown out of the bank as the police reinforcements came. The cops got out and ready their weapons but little did they know, they won't be prepared for whats about to happen. Rampage and Cheetah rushes out from the entrance as the cops began to shoot with little effect. The bullets weren't hurting the huge charging woman and Cheetah was too quick for the cops to get a good shot. The police force quickly began to suffer heavy losses as rampage casually throw their cars at them while Cheetah leaps around to take care of more officers. More police reinforcements arrived from the other side of the road but is quickly blocked off by a huge wall of ice made by Killer Frost.

*This is too easy!* Frost yelled excitedly.

Frost began targeting the cops she blocked off but before she could cause any more harm, a figure appeared behind her. She turns around a little too late and was met by a punch from Wonder Woman. Diana went ahead and saw the damage caused by the other two, blown up cars and smoke everywhere, including many dead officers.

*They'll pay for this!*

While Diana is distracted, Cheetah took her chance and jumps out from the smoke tackling the amazon to the ground. Diana swiftly kicks her away with her legs, sending her flying a few meters away. She gets back on her feet but Diana already has her with the lasso, the amazon spins the rope with Cheetah caught in it, and slams her on the bank wall, knocking her out. However she has little time to celebrate her victory as Rampage grabs her from behind, attempting to choke her body to death. Diana broke free easily and gave the bigger woman a uppercut, sending crashing to the wall. Rampage gets back up and shakes her head while Diana waits for her to make the next move.

*I'm gonna break you apart!* the enrage villain yelled, charging towards the amazon.

Diana waits for the charging woman to get close before landing a good accurate kick on her, sending her flying and rolling away. Rampage slowly stands up again, barely having any strength left just in time to see Wonder Woman flying towards her.

*This is for all the lives you took today!* Diana screamed and lands a huge blow at Rampage, knocking her out and ending the fight.

The fire fighters came a few minutes later to clear out the smoke and fire as a special law enforcement force came to arrest the defeated Frost and Rampage. Cheetah however was nowhere to be found. Diana searches around the area for Cheetah but to no avail. Meanwhile 2 mysterious woman watches from afar.

*She beat up those bitches so easily, how are we gonna defeat her?* one of the woman said.

*Don't worry we won't fight her head on, and besides a powerful meal is just gonna end up tasting that much better for my pet* the second woman said.

*Damn it, if only i had gotten there sooner, less people would had died* the Diana thought to herself.

The amazon changes back to her civilian cloths soon after as the two mysterious woman follows her. After a few minutes, they finally found out where she lives.

*Harley, i need you to cause a distraction long enough for me to go inside and plant that special plant i told you about* one of the woman said.

*Hehehe of course, leave it up to me, i'll give you all the time you'll need Ivy* said Quinn joyfully.

Harley found a small rock and throws it at the window glass, sending it into the amazon's home. Diana rushes out to confront the attacker.

*Were you the one that throw a rock inside my house* The amazon demanded

Harley said not a word as she got closer and kisses Diana in the lips, surprising the taller woman.

*Wha..what was that for?!* Diana yelled and backed off a little.

*Oh come on, you know you liked it* Harley said as she got closer and rubs the amazon in her crotch area.

*Stop it!* screamed Diana, pushing Harley away.

Harley takes out a weird looking gun and shoots a beam at Diana, stunning her.

*Hahahahah idiot* Harley laughed and began running off.

Diana regained control almost instantly and runs after the attacker, knowing she isn't just some normal troublemaking punk due to the fact that the gun would had easily killed a normal human. While Harley causes the distraction outside, Ivy plants a strange plant underneath Diana's bed. Outside Diana catches Harley and holds her.

*Who are you and what do you want with me?!* Diana asked.

Another stun shot is fired from behind at Diana, causing her to release her grip on Harley.

*Now!* Ivy yelled as Harley takes out a smoke bomb, covering the surrounding area.

After the smoke cleared, the two girls were gone, leaving Diana with confusion.

*Just who were those two ladies and what do they want from me?... they were both dressed normally and doesn't seem to be using any superpowers*

Later that night, Diana decided to call Hawk girl over for extra backup incase something bigger was gonna happen. Diana told her the story and Shayera agreed to come right away.

*I guess i should have more than enough time to take my shower before she gets here* Diana thought to herself and heads into the bathroom.

Back in her room, the plant underneath her bed began releasing mass amount of pollen. Outside the house, Harley and Ivy waits behind some bushes.

*You think its time to release that second special plant?* Harley asked

*No not yet, but soon my love, soon* Ivy said while licking her own lips.

Diana walked out of the bathroom and heads into her room to change into her sleepwear as the heavy pollen in the air starts to take effect. Diana touches her head with one hand, feeling dizzy and tired.

*I guess today really took a toll on me, between fighting crime and encountering those two strangers* the amazon thought to herself as her legs could barely keep her standing still.

*I should wait for Shayera to come...but im just so tired and dizzy* moaned Diana as she struggles to get to her bed. The poor amazon didn't even have a chance to get underneath her bed sheets before crashing down to her bed and falling into a heavy dreamless sleep.

*Time to go in Harley* Ivy said.

*Wait there is someone coming to her house, or rather flying,,,its hawk girl!* whispered Harley.

*What should we do Ivy?*

*We wait, i made the pollen to effect everyone except us, and unless she gets out right away, she'll be joining her friend in a snorefest soon hehe* Ivy smiles.

*Diana im here!* Shayera yelled but no reply came back.

*Diana!* hawk girl yelled louder but still reply as she searches the kitchen and living room.

*why am i feeling so sleepy?* Hawk girl thought to herself.

Shayera finally went into Diana's room and found the tall amazon princess fast asleep on her bed.

*Diana!, wake up! something isn't right here...* Shayera said, barely staying awake herself too.

*I'll go get help from the league..* hawk girl said softly and took a few steps before fainting at the bedroom door.

Harley and Ivy came in and saw the two slumbering ladies.

*Hawk girl being here wasn't part of our plan* Harley yelled.

*Maybe we should feed her to our special plant too, after all two meals is better than one*

*No i got a better idea, we can blackmail her into helping us in our later mission* Ivy said.

Harley went up to Diana's limp body and rolls her over, spreading her legs and arms wide apart. The tall amazon's sleepwear was extremely short, barely covering her thin panties and her breasts. Harley move her head down to Dianas, kissing and licking the amazon's face, tonguing inside her mouth.

*ah you look so cute while you're sleeping wonder slut* Harley whispered to the slumbering face of Diana.

*If she was awake, we would had gotten our assess kicked* Harley said jokingly.

*Indeed Harley, which is why i have to plant that special plant under her bed to put our mighty prey to sleep first , and that reminds me, i should start releasing the second special plant now hehe* Ivy replied.

Ivy went to the corner of the room and plants the second plant. This plant starts growing rapidly, increasing by a few inches every minute.

*We are one step closer to our goal...once my pet devours and consume wonder woman, it will become strong enough to digest the energy core!* Ivy said with joy.

*Getting to the energy core would be much harder, they are guarded by our rival villains* Harley spoke with a worrying tone.

*We'll talk more about that later, as for now we should have some fun while we wait for our second plant to grow large enough* Ivy said and smiles, leading Harley out of the room.

Once in the living room, Ivy pushes Harley against the wall and the two girls starts making out. Ivy moves one of her hands underneath Harley's panties. The blonde girl moans softy as Ivy fingers her. The two ladies move their tongues within each others mouth, twisting them and tasting each other.

Meanwhile back in the room, the plant in the corner has grown much bigger now. It extends two wet long vines out, slowly reaching for the slumbering amazon that was spread out on the bed. Diana could had very easily destroyed this sneaky invader had she been awake but unfortunately the mighty amazon is rendered completely helpless and unaware due to the pollens effect. One of the vines rubs itself against her thick thighs while the second one went beneath her nightwear, rubbing her belly before slipping under her panties and starts massaging her snatch. Diana let out a moan as the vines began to slowly arouse her body. The first vine went up and rubs itself on the sleeping woman's face, than going into her open mouth.

The second vine thrust itself inside the amazon's wet cunt and fucks her, making wet slurping sounds with each thrust. The slumbering warrior began blushing as her eyebrows frowned and her facial expression changed. The first vine removes itself from her mouth and tuck itself beneath her sleepwear, caressing her tone belly and body and rubbing against her now aroused and hard nipples. The second vine moves out of her throbbing pussy, now covered with her fluid and shoves itself in the sleeping girl's anus. Diana groaned painfully. The first vine breaks and removes her sleepwear, leaving her completely naked before thrusting itself inside the girl's wet snatch while the second vine was playing inside her anus. The sleeping victim kept on making little suffering noises as she slept in delirium. Both vine began fucking her faster and faster. Diana groaned again, tossing her head back over, hair nearly covering her sweaty face. Her whole body was extremely tense and hot. The warrior finally came and came hard.

At this point the plant has grown over twice the size of a human. The plant has decided its time to feed as it opens its large maw and extends a giant tentacle out, grabbing its unconscious victim, pulling her towards it's large mouth. The tentacle puts Diana's limp body inside its mouth with the two vines still inside her anus and pussy. At the mercy of the pollens and overcome with the power of sweet sleep, the amazon is completely helpless and unaware despise her demigod like powers. Ivy has set up the perfect trap as her first plant release pollens to keep the mighty amazon in deep slumber and unable to wake up, while her second plant consumes her. Inside the mouth, more vines began coming out, some rubbing against her muscular thighs and butt, while others players with her nipples and breast. The first two vines continues to play with her cunt and butthole, and will not give it up to the other vines. The giant plant's maw begins to close up, and once its mouth fully closes shut, the devouring begins.

To be continued...


End file.
